


Alone together

by Waffles36



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waffles36/pseuds/Waffles36
Summary: With the celebration one week away Levi and eren stay at the hideout to clean. Their feelings start to grow for each other. But in what way?





	1. The stables

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Thx for reading this is my first Fanfiction.i hope you love it. All comments wanted whether good or bad. I need the feedback to get better. I will try to post as often as I can and if I don't post for awhile after a chapter the that means I got in trouble. Sorry that this chapter is pretty short. Anyway hope you enjoy!!

Eren:

"Why does this always happen to me!?" Eren complains. "I always let him down and fuck everything up!"

 

It was a week before the celebration of 1 whole year without any casualties to the titans. So everyone was in town to set up. Except Levi and Eren, who by Levi's command had to stay and clean the hideout.

 

Eren's was to clean the stables but instead he ended up accidentally hurting him self and turned into a titan. He had destroyed half of the stables and the commander would most definitely be mad.

 

Luckily the horses were out with the others so Eren wouldn't be in trouble for hurting the horses. But otherwise he was pretty much screwed.

 

Levi was sure to have heard the crash and would be out in any second. So what was Eren going to do?

 

Levi:

"What the hell was that?!" Levi stopped his cleaning to turn around to see if he could find the source of the sound. "God damn it Eren what did you do now?" He muttered to himself in a huff.

 

When he got outside he saw that the stables were in splinters. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" He screamed at Eren. Eren was a stuttering mess and couldn't get a single word out.

 

"Well I..i um kinda um hur..rt myself by acc..ccid..ent and s..sorta went all tit..tan s..oo..rr..y." He managed to say before Levi had to stop him from making more of a fool of himself. "Ugh fine whatever but you will have to be punished for this and you will finish your cleaning along with fixing the stables." Levi said sternly.

 

"But then we will be late for the festival!" He pouted. "Well that's not my fault." Levi said rolling his eyes. " It last a week and it starts in a week so that gives you two weeks. Surly we can make it for one day if you hurry the hell up. Now get to work!"

 

"Yes sir."


	2. Day 1: Thougts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start working on the stables and just think.

Eren:

Did that really just happen? Did I really destroy the stables and he didn't flip out!?

 

The next day Eren sat in his room thinking about what had happened. He thought about how he had be scolded by Levi but not yelled at. He thought about how he had to remake the strand finish his chores before the others get back. He thought about how good Levi looked standing over him with those tight tight pants.

 

NO!

 

I can't think like that! He's the commander not a thought!!

 

Eren rubbed his eyes and stretched. Maybe I just need some breakfast. So he went got dressed and downstairs to eat.

 

When he finished his breakfast he went outside to start working on the newly destroyed stables. When he got outside he was surprised to see Levi. Shirtless.

 

"Le..levi I'm um surprised to see you out here." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Well you shouldn't be i told you we had to finish the stables. And I obviously can't trust you with doing that yourself." Levi said has he swung at a log with an ax. His muscles flexing with every swing.

 

Damn he got some abs.

 

NO! Stop it you can't I repeat CAN'T think like that!!

 

Levi:

"What the hell are you thinking about so intently?" HE asked right before I cut the log in two. "I..i...i uh...uhm no...no..thh..nothing." He managed to stutter out. "Well than get to work we haven't got all day."

 

We worked in the blazing sun for what seemed like an hour before Levi noticed how sweaty Eren had gotten. God this kid is going to overheat himself. Levi thought for a minute before getting to a solution.

 

"Why don't you just take your shirt off already." He blurted out. " Wh....wa...What" Eren said a litter louder than necessary. "Well you are obviously hot and uncomfortable. So just take it off I doesn't matter to me."

 

" Uhm ok" he muttered. He slowly took off his shirt and put hung it on a nearby tree.

 

Damn that kid has got some muscles.

 

Now it was Levi's turn to tell himself no. And it was his turn to stare.

 

Eren noticed that Levi was staring at him. "Yes" He startled Levi. He snapped up from his gaze. "None of your concern. Now get your ass back to work" "Ok commander"

 

Few that was close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Thx for sticking around. Sorry chapters are short still trying to find my style. I changed it some to include some of their thoughts. I also changed the comments to were i don't need to approve them so plz feel free to comment. So I'm so confusing. Again try to post asap unless grounded.  
> Btw changing name to Waffles36


	3. Sorry guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me plz

Hey guys im sorry but im ending this Fanfiction here. I know I suck at posting at a decent time and makes no long chapters but that is not the reason why. The reason is because im just not feeling this anymore that is why I never post. I also started this at a bad time in my life and im over that now so im leaving all of that stuff behind. But the main reason is because of the not feeling it thing. Im just not inspired anymore so I will be starting another fic later on. Again im so very sorry hope you can forgive me.


End file.
